The Love Letter
by fierce phoenix
Summary: Fuji receives a love letter, but doesn't know who it's from. Will he ever find out, after all he is a tensai? *warning: yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it!*
1. Chapter 1

_**I heart Fuji, even though he is a fictional character. This is my first story on **__**so please leave comments. I want to know how my writing can improve and how I can satisfy your guilty pleasure :) (I'm starting to sound more like Fuji hehehehe). **_

* * *

The Love Letter

Chapter 1

Fuji was taking his sweet time taking off his sweaty shirt when he noticed something odd. On top of his pile of clean clothes was an envelope, white and plain. The locker room was starting to get crowd as more of the Seigaku regulars excitedly came in.

"Oi, Echizen, I'm hungry," Momoshiro stared at his growling stomach. "Let's go eat."

"Momo-senpai, you're always hungry," Echizen stated blankly as he began taking off his sweaty shirt.

"It's Friday!" Kikumaru's eyes beamed as he threw both hands in the air. "Ne, Oishi, let's go somewhere!"

Oishi's face was slightly blushing, "Where do you want to go?"

"Aa... what's this!?" The red-haired boy grabbed the envelope from Fuji's locker. "Is it a love letter?" Kikumaru giggled.

Fuji slyly smiled and took the letter from the boy. "Eiji, are you confessing your feelings to me?"

Kikumaru turned bright pink and started shouting, "Fuji how can you think that way of your best friend! I like girls. Girls, girls, girls!" He stormed into the showers, Oishi looking worried, ran after him.

"Ii data," Inui smiled as he began writing in his notebook. "There is a 69% chance that the letter was put there by one of the regulars."

At this, Fuji's smile grew wider. He was used to receiving confessions from _many_ girls at school, but he had never received one from a boy. In fact, he hadn't received one that wasn't formally given to him. This was something new, what a mystery. Maybe it wasn't a love letter at all, it was too plain and white.

The tensai debated whether he should open it now or waiting until he was in his room? Fuji felt five pairs of eyes watching him as he began to open the envelope.

"I'll open it later," Fuji said with a wicked smile, he enjoyed torturing his teammates.

"Ne Fuji, that's not fair! We want to know what it says too!" Momoshiro desperately cried out, like a girl looking for fresh gossip.

"It wouldn't be fair to the person who wrote this." Fuji said, continuing his innocent smile. He was enjoying every part of this.

* * *

Fuji closed the door behind him, finally alone at last. He dropped his school bag on the chair facing his desk and went straight to his bed. He took out the envelope from his pocket and stared at it for a minute. It was plain and white, no hearts or lip marks on the seal. This is odd, he thought to himself. He took the letter out of its envelope and admired the picture of a fully-bloomed rose behind elegant script.

"How romantic." Fuji commented to himself,_ this person is very classic_. It looked very artistic and beautiful. All the other love letters he had received were childish comparing to this one.

Fuji finished reading the letter. He felt warm, both inside and out. His cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink and no doubt his body temperature was rising. At the same time his heart was swelling with joy inside, realizing the amount of affection this mystery person has for him.

The golden-brown-haired boy opened his eyes, revealing the deep oceanic-blue pigment, _I must find out who wrote this. But how? No doubt this person is really shy since he didn't even give it to me personally. It has to be one of the members, no one can accurate describe me that way. _

The letter said that since Fuji had never played seriously in his tennis matches or his love relationships with girls, Fuji wouldn't take him seriously. The beginning part of the letter expressed his suppressed feelings for the tensai and how he fell in love, but then towards the end he realized it will never be. So he wrote this letter as a closure, he will continue to act as a friend and will expect nothing more from Fuji.

Fuji chuckled to himself, the only reason why he wasn't serious with girls was because the tensai preferred boys instead. Girls really didn't interest him. He was just friendly towards them, which some people apparently thought was flirting. And the reason why he hadn't been serious in his matches was because he never really could get serious. Even Fuji was trying hard to figure out why that was the case.

_This person only knows the Fuji I show to everyone, he never really witnessed the real Fuji, me, without the masks. _

Fuji clenched the letter in his hand, teeth grinning, and eyes wide open, he was furious that this person was so easily fooled by the fake Fuji.

* * *

It was dinner time and Yumiko finished setting up the table.

"What's wrong Fuji?" She was worried because Fuji looked disappointed. "Did something wrong happen during tennis practice?"

"Nothing," Fuji mumbled, grabbing chopsticks. He began eating the delicious wasabi sushi Yumiko attempted to make when she asked once more, unsatisfied with his answer.

"The food is delicious."

"Fuji stop avoiding the question and seriously tell me what's the matter?"

_Seriously tell me_, was he being unserious with his sister too. Maybe it wasn't an act, maybe the real Fuji was not serious.

_No that's not true_.

"I received another confession today, but this time I don't know who it is from." Fuji said attempting to smile, but couldn't. His mind was on the content of the letter. "It said that I wasn't serious in anything so I won't be serious with him."

Fuji paraphrased the beautiful, poetic, love letter into a harsh sentence, well it felt that way to him.

"Oh, Fuji, I'm sorry," Yumiko wrapped her arms around Fuji and gave him a peck on the top of his head. "You are serious, only when you chose to be." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Fuji smiled back. He didn't want his sister to be worried, even though he still felt disappointed.

_I will find out who this mystery person is and when I do, I will show him the _real_ Fuji._

* * *

**I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible (maybe this Friday). I still need to reread it and check for mistakes. Happy holidays everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Thanks for the lovely comments and suggestions, it gave me the courage (that I needed) to continue with the story. As promised this is the second chapter. Enjoy! =]**

* * *

Chapter 2

Nothing unusual happened during morning practice, it was just like any other day.

"Viper! Watch where you swing that racket, you almost hit me!"

"Idiot, don't walk where I swing," Kaidou said.

Momoshiro grabbed Kaidou's shirt and Kaidou grabbed his.

"20 laps, both of you!"

"Nyaaaaaa! Kikumaru beam!"

"Mada mada dane."

"Burning!"

Fuji was paying special attention to all the regulars, even though he was playing a set with Tezuka. Using his peripheral vision, he was checking if anyone was giving him any dreamy stares or behaving weirdly.

_Naturally when a person confesses, they'll try to avoid their crush because they become extremely nervous and start blushing for no reason. _

But no one was avoiding the tensai or blushing spontaneously, everyone was acting normal.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. I need to come up with a plan. _

"Fuji," Tezuka said firmly, "you seem to be distracted." The stoic captain came up to the net. The score was three to zero, Tezuka was leading.

"Eh?" The tensai snapped back to reality, he was now facing a very disappointed Tezuka.

"Don't let your guard down."

"Gomen, Tezuka," Fuji said with smiling eyes. Then Fuji opened his piercing eyes, striking Tezuka, as if the tensai was looking into his soul. "I will play seriously from now on." Their gaze locked for several _long_ seconds. Tezuka was surprised because he had never seen the tensai so serious, so... _passionate_ about proving something.

Fuji spun the tennis ball in his hand and hit his famous disappearing underhand serve. Tezuka was still analyzing what had just happened several seconds ago, he was completely unprepared when he swung his racket.

"Ne Tezuka, you look a bit distracted." Fuji slyly smiled with confidence.

_It was because I was serious. You didn't think that it could happen with you? Tezuka, you were the one who wrote that letter. _

"Don't let your guard down," Fuji said in a velvet voice, mocking the stoic captain.

Tezuka gripped his racket tighter and glared down the tensai.

Fuji was giggling at this, _Tezuka looks so cute when he's determined._

Tezuka returned the tennis ball that Fuji hit down the line with twice the power and speed.

_Which is why I won't let you have it so easily, _Fuji continued to giggle.

Fuji lobbed the ball, giving Tezuka an invitation. Tezuka positioned himself for a smash and then with all of his power, he smashed the ball towards the left corner of the court. Fuji's cerulean-blue eyes focused on the course of the ball, he timed his Higuma Otoshi perfectly.

Tezuka didn't need to look back to know that the ball was going to be in. _So this is the real Fuji_, he thought to himself.

Fuji continued with his underhand serve, this time dashing towards the net. Tezuka was caught by surprise, _Fuji usually plays at the baseline_. Fuji struck the ball passionately causing it to rocket towards Tezuka's right side.

Fuji continued to battle, point by point, surprising the stoic captain with unorthodox moves. The topspin-ball bounce on top of the net and rolled to the right side until it gently dropped on to the court, inside the single's line.

Game, Fuji. Five games all (means 5=fuji and 5=Tezuka).

Echizen was following Fuji's movements, admiring the tensai's skill and graceful shots.

"Fuji-sempai plays beautifully when he's serious."

Fuji inclined his head, he heard what the freshman had said about him.

_So he thinks I play beautifully_._ I wonder if he thinks I'm beautiful as well. Could I be wrong about Tezuka? Echizen _is_ really shy, maybe he wrote the letter._

"Game, Fuji. Six games to five, Fuji leads. Change sides," said Oishi, the referee.

Tezuka and Fuji both went to the bench, they were drenched in sweat. Fuji smiled seductively, he had a wicked idea. The tensai innocently walked over to the fence with his water bottle in hand. He unscrewed the cap off and slowly poured the water over his head, leaning against the fence.

"Ahhhhh, it feels sooo good," Fuji sighed, smiling.

Echizen's cheeks were slightly turning pink, he took pleasure in watching the little streams of water gliding on his sempai's toned muscles. The sun was shining on the water droplets, reflecting little rainbows everywhere which made Fuji sparkle like diamonds. Fuji noticed Echizen's blushing cheeks and faced the freshman, the smaller boy quickly looked away.

_So he does think I'm beautiful, _Fuji giggled to himself_. Echizen is so cute when he's blushing. Yes, he definitely wrote the letter. _

"Morning practice is over, Fuji, Tezuka, we will continue this match in the afternoon. Everyone is dismissed," Ryuzaki-sensei barked.

* * *

Fuji was staring out the window, contemplating over the morning's events.

_Tezuka was really distracted when I showed him that I can be serious...with him, what was he thinking about? And Echizen was staring at me during the entire match, he even said that I played beautifully. _

Ever since Fuji caught the smaller boy admiring his body, the blushing freshman was avoiding the tensai.

_Argghhhh! This is going no where, two people can't give me one love letter! _

Feeling annoyed, Fuji turned away from the window as if it were the cause of the problem. Fuji stared straight ahead until he felt a soft poke. He turned to see who was the perpetrator. Eiji smiled widely and showed him the peace sign.

"Ne Fuji, you look like you're going to kill someone." Eiji said, giving his best friend a cautious smile. "Are you mad at anyone?" Eiji said carefully, hoping he wasn't the one Fuji was angry at.

Fuji sensed Eiji's hesitation and put on his famous smile that he always wore. "No Eiji, I'm more mad at myself than at the other person."

Eiji exhaled, realizing he was holding his breath.

"Oh... that's good," Eiji replied nervously. Just then the teacher called on Eiji to write on the board. The red-haired boy jumped in his seat and rush to the board, tripping over his backpack. Eiji caught himself, but the contents of his backpack spilled on the floor next to Fuji. Eiji turned bright red and quickly rushed to the board. He ignored the fact that his books where all over the place and his classmates were laughing at him.

Fuji began picking up Eiji's books when he froze, in his hands was a calligraphy-for-beginner's book.

_You've got to be kidding me._ Fuji let out a deep sigh. _I need to come up with a plan._

* * *

**Hahaha poor Fuji, just when he thought he figured it out... something else comes along and pulls him back to square one. **

**Anyways I'm somewhere in the middle of the next chapter and it is hilarious. This one might take a while (like maybe Tuesday) because I have a rankings match on Monday. And yes I do play tennis if you haven't figured it out by my writing.**

***special thanks to ImperialPairFanatic for inspiring me to add another character, I forgot about Atobe. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I couldn't resist. I was playing tennis today and my opponent reminded me so much of a character. I was saving him**** for chapter 4, but he couldn't wait, _this_ couldn't wait. Sorry it's short, but I promise all your questions _WILL_ be answered in the next chapter. Enjoy =]**

* * *

Chapter 3

Fuji grabbed his lunch and entered the cafeteria. Fan girls where shouting at him to come and sit with them, paper airplanes were zooming with rocket speed, and the loud chatter was unbearable for Fuji right now. He wanted a place that was quiet and relaxing, especially after what happened with Eiji. The tensai needed a place to plan and the cafeteria was definitely not it. Fuji walked away until an idea popped in his head, the roof top. It was the perfect place; quiet, beautiful scenery, and most importantly isolated.

_I hope no one's there. _

Fuji lazily walked up the stairs and turned the knob, he used his whole body to open the door. Suddenly, his heart began to beat nervously when he realized who was laying there.

"Aa...Fuji. I was expecting you." The boy said, slurping a chilled-orange smoothie on a poolside chair under a huge beach umbrella.

"Atobe?" Fuji said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not the question you should be asking me," Atobe said cleverly, now facing the tensai.

Fuji's legs couldn't move, he stood there frozen like a statue. He was shocked that the dark-gray-haired boy was here, on Seigaku's roof top _and_ expecting him. Clearly he wasn't expecting Atobe.

Fuji searched his mind for questions. "What do you want from me?"

"Aa... now we are getting warmer," Atobe said, slowly walking towards the tensai.

"What do you _need_ from me?" Fuji was beginning to feel nervous because Atobe's face was less than an inch away. The tensai's mind was starting to get clouded, he could barely form a question. His cerulean-blue eyes focused on Atobe's _smooth_ and _glossy_ lips.

"Warmer," Atobe whispered seductively into Fuji's ear. The cold breath made Fuji shiver.

"Was it you, the love letter?" Fuji breathlessly asked.

* * *

**Now you see why this couldn't wait...hehehe =] **

***special thanks to animelovermitsuki and ImperialPairFanatic for wishing me lucky on my ranking match. I love you two *hugs* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I'm extremely happy because I won my match today! I secured my spot for #2 singles and tomorrow I'm playing for the # 1 position. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! XD I'm so excited. **

**Anyways, to the story. Ok, so based on the comments on chapter 3 (thank you to those who commented, I do read them), I decided to make the story a little longer. Enjoy =]**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Yes, it was me." Atobe said with sincere eyes gazing into the tensai's cerulean orbs.

"But how... when did you... it doesn't make sense!" Fuji was becoming speechless. Out of all the people, Atobe was the last person Fuji would suspect.

Atobe silenced Fuji by putting his index finger over the tensai's lips.

"It doesn't need to make sense... it's love." Atobe said, dramatically.

"But...."

"And I love you Fuji. I poured my heart out in that letter, hoping you would return those feelings to me." Atobe brought Fuji's chin up with his thumb and index finger, making the tensai look into Atobe's eyes. "Will you?"

"I..."

"Stop right there!" Mizuki appeared out of no where.

"Mizuki... get out of here. You're ruining a special moment." Atobe said through his teeth, he was trying to control his temper.

_I must not lose my cool in front of Fuji, what will he think of me? But I _will_ have Kabaji kill that stupid brat for interrupting us. _

Mizuki pushed Atobe aside and grabbed both of the tensai's hands. "Fuji, can't you see! Atobe is lying to you!" Mizuki's eyes were screaming innocence. "He wasn't the one who wrote the letter... it was me!"

"Do I know you?" Fuji asked with a confused expression.

Mizuki exhaled deeply. "Its no use with you."

* * *

Fuji continued through the rest of lunch in shock and disbelief.

_Am I dreaming? First Tezuka, then Echizen, then __Eiji__, and now Atobe and Mizuki. _

"There is a 100% chance that it was not Atobe." Inui approached Fuji from behind, trying to comfort the tensai.

"I know it wasn't Atobe because the letter was written as a closure, Atobe wanted a confession, it couldn't have been him."

Inui smiled. "Of course, you are after all, Seigaku's tensai. Oh and watch out for Mizuki, he's spying on the regulars again."

* * *

Fuji was sitting in class debating whether he should skip tennis practice this afternoon. He was overwhelm by today's events, he couldn't possibly perform his best.

_I need a break! Seriously, everyone is falling for me. Everyone except the stupid person who started this mess, the only person who doesn't want me. How ironic? Arrgghhhh! I need a way to eliminate them one by one._

Fuji took out the letter from his pocket and began reading it. This time he paid special attention to the style of writing and to the context of every word; he read between the lines.

The tensai opened his beautiful blue eyes slightly, _how could I miss this before. It's so obvious now. For a tensai, I can be stupid sometimes. But I must make sure I'm correct._

Fuji displayed a sadistic smile and chuckled to himself_, now it's my turn to drive them crazy._

_

* * *

_

_**Yes, now it's the deviant tensai's turn to cause havoc. Poor Seigaku regulars, major laughs next chapter!**_

_***special thanks to Kimomi and animelovermitsuki for suggesting Mizuki and one more character ;) I'm not telling. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait... too many holiday parties. Happy New Year everyone! Yay 2010! **

* * *

Chapter 5

Fuji was beaming while walking towards the boy's locker room, setting his plan into action. The tensai reached for the knob when the door suddenly opened. Echizen was busy running away from Momo's bear hugs that he didn't paid any attention to who was standing in the doorway. With great force, the freshman slammed his face on his sempai's hard chest and fell to the floor.

Echizen picked up his hat from the floor and put it on his head. The freshman was rubbing his cheek when he looked up to see that it was the tensai he had run into, immediately both of his cheeks began to flush.

"Gomen, Fuji." Echizen said shyly, getting up on his feet. He lowered his hat so Fuji couldn't see his blushing cheeks. He bowed and rushed passed the tensai.

"Oi! Echizen, come and give your sempai a kiss to make it feel better!" Momoshiro said laughing out loud, rubbing Fuji's chest.

Fuji continued to smile and walked in as if nothing happened. His eyes were still smiling, but at the same time focused on his target.

Eiji was putting on his shirt when the tensai touched his back sensually. The red-haired boy immediately jumped at his touch.

"Oi Fujikun! What was that for?"

"Gomen. I didn't think you would be so surprised."

The red haired boy flashed a huge smile. "Nya! That's ok."

"Eiji, I need something from you." Fuji slightly opened his eyes, revealing the oceanic pigment. His voice was softer than usual. Eiji was getting nervous, he knew when the tensai's eyes were open, trouble was coming.

"Ummm...what do you want?" Eiji asked cautious, not wanting to reveal too much.

"I want to." The tensai said smiling very widely, he whispered to rest in the red-haired boy's ear.

"Why?" Eiji said, surprised that the tensai wanted to burrow his calligraphy book.

"It looks interesting." Fuji said, still smiling widely.

Eiji was annoyed. "Okay, but return it to me by tomorrow because someone else wants to burrow it... again." Eiji let out a sign. "If everyone keeps burrowing my book, I'll never be able to finish!"

"Who burrowed it before?" Fuji asked curiously, already suspecting a person.

Eiji whispered in his ear. "He said not to tell anyone, but you are my best friend, I can tell you anything!" Eiji said, wrapping one of his arms around the tensai's neck.

"And you can tell me anything!" Eiji continued, hoping that Fuji would tell him what he was planning to do with his book.

The acrobatic boy gave the tensai his book and Fuji bowed. "Arigato Eiji. I will return it tomorrow." Fuji looked at the clock. "I think we're going to be late."

"Nya! I don't want to run laps." Eiji rushed out the door.

After hearing the door closed, Fuji scanned around the locker room making sure no one, but himself, was there. He took out a piece of white ordinary paper and opened the calligraphy book. Fuji wrote "I know it was you" in elegant script, just like it was shown in the book. The tensai was grateful that his was a fast learner because he didn't have the luxury of time to make it pretty. He chuckled to himself when he put the letter on top of a pile of clothing and shut the locker door silently. Then he went to his own locker to put Eiji's book away.

_

* * *

  
_

"Fuji, you're late. 20 laps," Tezuka said in his usual monotone voice.

_He's never late, what is he up to now?_ The captain thought to himself.

"Hai!" Fuji began running around the courts.

The regulars were practicing their drop shoots. The rules for the drill were simple, make five drop-shoots in a row, then return five drop shoots from your opponent.

"Oi! Viper, watch it! I'm already in a bad mood."

"I don't care what mood you are in, hit the damn ball over the net!"

"Well if someone didn't scratched my bike this morning, I won't be in this mood," Momoshiro said irritably. He was pissed to see a huge ugly scratch on his bike this morning and the worst part was he didn't know who did it. He wanted to teach that person some manners with his fists.

"Fssshhhhhhhh," Kaidoh hissed.

"Oi Ochibi, how mean! Why are you slicing your drop shoots?" Kikumaru said running from one side of the court to the other side.

"Mada mada dane," was the freshman's simply reply.

"Burning! Greato! Come on!"

It took ten minutes for the tensai to complete his laps. Smiling widely, Fuji jogged over to where the stoic captain was observing.

"Buchou, I'm ready. Are you?" Fuji slyly said.

"Aa," Tezuka nodded.

Tezuka was serving and after four aces the stoic captain won the game. The score was now tied, six games all. Fuji served the first point of the tie breaker. The tensai didn't used his underhand serve, he wanted to tease the captain a bit. Tezuka returned the tensai's serve with twice the power, demanding authority. Fuji smiled at this and position himself to return Tezuka's serve. This time, Fuji was able to return it by using his two handed backhand. The captain returned it with a cord ball. Fuji reading the direction of the ball before it hit the net, rushed towards to net to return Tezuka's cord ball with another cord ball.

_Finally. Fuji, you are serious from the start. But I will not lose. _

After many incredible points, Tezuka took the lead and won the tie breaker 12 points to 10.

"Saa...that was close. Maybe next time." Fuji said with smiling eyes.

"Aa," was the captain's simply reply.

Ryuzaki-sensei called everybody in, afternoon practice was over.

_Now for phase one of the plan_, Fuji smiled.

"Kaidoh are you okay!"

Everyone was crowding next to the collapsed bandana boy. Blue liquid was oozing from his mouth.

"Someone must have filled his drinking bottle with Aozu." Inui said, carefully analyzing Kaidoh's drinking bottle.

"I'll take him to the infirmary," said the tensai with a deviant smile on.

* * *

**This chapter was **_**waayyy**_** too long so I cut it in half. It's hard to write comedy...Argh! I'm struggling (pulls hair)! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long, now I have school and tennis. This is going to be hard. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Kaidoh groaned as he shifted in a fetal position on the bed. His hands were wrapped around the warm towel on his stomach.

"He has a really bad stomach ache. All he needs now is rest," the school nurse said, facing the tensai then at Kaidoh. "It should go away in ten minutes." She looked at the clock, her attention was disrupted by a girl vomiting in the trash can. She quickly rushed to her aid.

"Fuji-sempai, you don't have to wait for me," Kaidoh said, trying to hide the embarrassment he was feeling.

"You don't want me to stay?" Fuji said acting surprised, but the tensai knew that Kaidoh obviously hated showing weakness.

"It will be better if you go," Kaidoh faced the wall, turning his back on Fuji, "please."

The tensai smiled and wished him a fast recovery.

After seven minutes of resting, Kaidoh's stomach ache finally passed. He rushed out of the infirmary as quick as possible, not hearing or caring what precautions the nurse was saying. He was late for his afternoon training down by the river. He rushed to the boy's locker room and rapidly opened his locker.

Kaidoh gaped, sitting on top of his clothes was a letter, plain and white.

_A __love letter__? Who would... me? But! No...who would write me a love letter?_

He shut his locker door, _maybe I'm just imagining things._ Kaidoh took a deep breath and opened his locker door once more. His eyes weren't deceiving him, the letter was still there. The curious boy reached for the letter, he opened it carefully as thousands of questions rushed inside his head.

"I know it was you," Kaidoh read out loud.

Kaidoh eye's widened with horror, "crap, he knows!"

Meanwhile, Fuji was hiding behind the lockers. The tensai placed his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing loudly.

"Momoshiro knows about my obsession with kitties and now he is going to tell everyone about it! I must stop him." Kaidoh said with determination.

* * *

Fuji was shaking with laughter, _wow, who would have thought that Kaidoh had an obsession with cats? hahahahahaha! _

The tensai took another sheet of white plain paper from his desk, _n__ow for my next victim_.

Fuji giggled while skillfully writing "I know it was you," in elegant script.

_I wonder how he'll react. hehehehe._

_

* * *

**Who's Fuji's next victum o.0? hehehehe**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for commenting, I'm glad you guys are at least laughing. Because the last chapter was short, I decided to reward you with a longer chapter. Please comment any suggestions you might have. I'm always open to criticism. **

* * *

Chapter 7

The tensai had to wake up early that morning in order to set up phase one of his masterful plan. The plan was simple, first put the letter that he had made yesterday in one of the regular's locker. Then isolate the rest of the team members, so that the person who opens the letter is alone in the locker room (well except for Fuji watching, of course). The first part of the plan was simple, but the second part was close to impossible.

"Fuji, we should call this mission impossible because it is IMPOSSIBLE! How are you going to manage keeping everyone away from the lockers except for that one person?" Saeki asked, doubting Fuji's plan. He and the mischievous tensai were hiding in the bushes in front of the boy's locker room.

"Ne… isn't that why I have you?" Fuji teased.

"Of course, I'm happy to help, but I don't see the point in this. Why don't you just tell him that you know?"

"Because _that's_ too simple, anyways I like torturing my teammates once in a while."

Saeki paused, thinking about the numerous ways the tensai could torture his teammates. "I'm glad we go to different schools."

"Ok, here he comes," Fuji whispered loudly, out of excitement. "Go, distract him," the tensai forcefully pushed Saeki from their hiding spot. The silver-haired boy was now out in the open looking very confused.

"Hello Kaidoh! Why are you so early today?" The silver-haired boy tried to act smooth, but failed. He was blocking Kaidoh's path to the boy's locker room.

"I'm always early. Why are you even here? You didn't even go to Seigaku," the bandana-boy bitterly replied back.

"True, but I'm really thirsty. Can you show me where I can buy Ponta?"

"I don't know, you should ask Echizen. He'll know for sure." Kaidoh was getting impatient, he moved around Saeki and headed straight to the boy's locker room.

Fuji smacked himself on the forehead, _Saeki is failing miserably_. _Kaidoh is not supposed to go to the boy's locker room! _ Fuji gave Saeki a deadly glare.

Saeki was now panicking, he didn't know how to distract the snake boy. Suddenly, out of instinct, he grab Kaidoh's bandana. Kaidoh was both angry and shocked. That was his lucky bandana, he won all his matches wearing it, no one dared touching it if they valued their life.

"Give that back to me!" Kaidoh said through grinding teeth. He balled his hands up into fists.

"Come and get it from me. If you can?" Saeki waived Kaidoh's bandana as if it was a flag, in front of the snake-boy's face.

Kaidoh was ready to throw a punch at Saeki when the silver-haired boy began to run. Kaidoh immediately chased after him shouting and yelling curse words.

_Not bad_, Fuji thought to himself.

The tensai sneaked into the boy's locker room quietly, avoiding any attention. He didn't want anyone to see him enter before everyone else because it will mess up his plan. Skillfully, Fuji opened the locker without a sound and placed the letter on the top rack, where it was clearly visible.

"Bastard, you think you have more stamina then me, fssssshhhhh?"

"I don't think I _know_, hey viper for a snake you're pretty slow."

Fuji was silently giggling, he could heard the whole conversation through the windows. Knowing both Saeki's and Kaidoh's stamina Fuji predicted that the silver-haired boy should be getting tired by now.

Saeki ran passed the tennis courts and pick up two tennis balls. _Crap! I'__m starting to get tired I need to distract him so I can hid and rest. _Without any warning Saeki turned around and threw the tennis ball at Kaidoh.

"Ha! You missed! For a tennis player your aim..."

The speedy ball that Saeki threw missed Kaidoh by a foot, but it hit the wall and bounced back to hit the bandana-less boy in the head. Saeki took advantage and rolled the other ball in Kaidoh's direction. Distracted by the 70-miles per hour ball hitting him in the back of the head, Kaidoh didn't see the second ball rolling in his direction. The snake-boy tripped and fell head first in the mud. While Kaidoh was down Saeki hid in the bushes, winking at Fuji, who was now walking towards the boy's locker room. Fuji nodded a fraction of an inch, knowing that Saeki's will notice (because of his ability the see minute movements) but not Kaidoh. The viper wiped the dirt from his face and was furious, he was going to kill Saeki by choke that boy with his bare hands.

"Where did he go?" Kaidoh asked angrily, running towards Fuji.

"He said something about hiding in the library because he was starting to get tired. Oh and that you were too stupid enough not to look there." The deviant tensai lied with smiling eyes.

"I'll show him," Kaidoh said with rage, immediately the boy began running towards the library.

Saeki was amazed by the tensai's skill. Just then, Eiji and Oishi were walking towards the boy's locker room, chatting about doubles formations. They were at the door step when the tensai smiled even wider. The two boys noticed this and stopped abruptly, questioning looks were on their faces.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," the tensai said slyly, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the boy's locker room with one foot on the ground and the other against the wall. "But if you want to, I'm not stopping you." Fuji decided to use reverse psychology.

"Why?" Both Oishi and Eiji asked in unison.

The tensai displayed a wicked smile, "Because Inui is going to test his new concoction on the first person who enters that door."

Both boys flinched for a brief second, then Eiji said, "I'm glad I brought my clothes with me, I'll just use the boy's restroom in the main building."

"Umm... me too," Oishi said following Eiji. "Eiji, we better hurry so we won't be late, the restrooms are pretty far."

Meanwhile the boy hiding in the bushes was speechless, _Fuji's plan might actually work_. After the golden pair could no longer be seen, Saeki walked over to where Fuji was standing.

"Ok, Kaido, Eiji, and Oishi are all taking care of, what about Echizen, Inui, Tezuka, and Taka-san?" The taller boy question, still having a little bit of doubt about the tensai's plan.

"I'll worry about Tezuka and you can distract the rest, they're easy. Oh and don't worry about Echizen, he almost always comes late," the smaller boy said with confidence. Fuji quickly hid in the bushes as Inui approach the boy's locker room.

The data collector was writing in his notebook when he stopped to looked at the silver-haired boy with confusion.

"I thought I would find you here," began the silver-haired boy, "Fuji wanted me to tell you that the cafeteria is giving away free raw vegetables since no one is eating them."

The taller boy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, causes them to glint. "Raw vegetables are very good for the tired body, I can make a new concoction."

"But you have to hurry, or the teachers might take everything," Saeki said trying to persuade Inui to leave for the cafeteria.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Adults are always trying to eat healthy," Inui said analyzing the situation.

Saeki sighed with relief as the taller boy began walking in the direction of the cafeteria still writing in his notebook.

Taka-san was the next one to show up, the power-player was looking worried and nervous about something. Saeki's heart was beating faster, he looked left and right searching his mind for ideas, but found none. He didn't know how to prevent the brown-haired boy from coming into the locker room. Fuji sensed Saeki's hesitation, quickly and silently the tensai took Taka-san's rackets from the his bag.

"Hello Taka-san," Saeki said with new found confidence.

"Humm... oh hello."

"Where do _you_ think you're going?" Saeki command with authority. He stuck his hand out, preventing Taka-san from moving forward.

"The locker room? To go change," the boy replied unsurely.

"How can you play tennis without your rackets?"

Taka-san just slapped his bag, he was surprised because he felt nothing. Worrying that he might have left his rackets at home, he opened the zipper. "But I thought I put them in. Maybe they're still at home." The brown-haired boy disappeared within a flash, he didn't want to be late.

Saeki traded places with the tensai, now he was the one hiding in the bushes. Fuji stationed himself in front of the locker room door and sprayed something in the air. Tezuka arrived shortly afterward.

"What's that awful smell," the stoic captain said without making any facial expressions.

"The janitor is cleaning the locker room today, apparently we have skunks in our school. I suggest the boy's bathroom, if you don't want to smell like a skunk for the rest of the week." Fuji said cunningly with smiling eyes. "Oishi and Eiji are already changing in the main building's restroom, don't worry I'll warn the rest."

"Thank you Fuji, but I won't excuse you if you're late."

"Hai, I wasn't counting on that." Fuji replied with wit, his eyes still smiling at his bochou.

_That tensai is planning something, but what?_ Tezuka thought to himself. He was still puzzled why Fuji would stay and warn the others about the skunk smell. The Fuji he knew will not say a word and then tease the regulars for smelling like skunks for days.

When Tezuka was out of sight, Saeki emerged from the bushes fanning his hand in front of his nose. "What did you spray in the air, it smells awful."

"Yuuta's new cologne."

* * *

Momoshiro was running to school since his bike was being fixed, the boy was glad that he will never look at that ugly scratch ever again. He reached the boy's locker room five minutes before practice had started and was surprised to find the locker room empty. Momoshiro looked around.

_Did practice start earlier today, no one told me? _Momoshiro thought quietly to himself. He dropped his tennis bag on the floor and opened his locker. There, on the top rack, was an envelope, white and plain.

_Oh, ho, ho what is this? hehehe a love letter? Wow my first love letter! I wonder who is it from? _Momoshiro was smiling with glee, then another thought occurred to him that turned his smile upside down_. Please don't tell me it's from Tomo-chan. _

"I know it was you," the second year read out loud.

Momoshiro eye's widened with horror, "crap, Fuji knows!"

Behind the lockers, Fuji was not laughing anymore. Instead his mouth hit the floor, gaping at what the second year had just said.

_What? Momoshiro was the one who wrote the letter, I was mistaken?_

_

* * *

_

**Was it really Momoshiro? Read the next chapter to find out =) Please comment! Oh and I think I need someone to Beta my future chapters, any volunteers pm me thanks. **


End file.
